


Prompts and Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Choromatsu and You have a great time playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. </p><p>Reader is gender neutral so reader can be any gender you want.</p><p>Slightly NSFW.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm just taking writing prompts/requests for the fandoms in the tags. Send a comment down below!


	2. Choromatsu x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choromatsu and You have a great time playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. 
> 
> Reader is gender neutral so reader can be any gender you want.
> 
> Slightly NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Request by heyheynotmay.  
> If you find them, do subscribe!

Choromatsu stared warily as Osomatsu mixed the contents in Todomatsu's beanie. Osomatsu grinned and did his infamous nose wipe as he held the hat to.you. "Alright (Y/N), time to choose who the lucky matsu is to go in the closet with you." You reach in and grab a hold of something. You pull your hand out ofsee a Nyaa-chan keychain. "Awe it's so cute!" You smile and look up at a flustered Choromatsu. "Well let's go shall we?" You grin and walk to the designated closet. Choromatsu follows after, blushing as he walks in and shuts the door. "So...We don't have to kiss if you don't want to, (Y/N)." You blush and look at him. "I don't mind kissing you. I want to." He looks in surprise before leaning in. You lean in too, pressing the kiss deeper. You two are already stuck on each other, his hands roaming your body, finding a good place to grip. His hands stop at your hips as he brings you closer. You pant softly, blushing deeply as you stared down at him. He kisses you again, this time bring you hips together, creating an addictive friction. You moan softly as you continue to grind against him, the small space getting hot. He goes to peel off your jacket, heading for your shirt next. While he lifts your shirt, the door swings open with a smug looking Karamatsu. "Time's up. Pay up." He grins and holds out his hand to his grumbling brothers who hand him the money. "We're you placing bets?" "I said that Choromatsu would finally kiss you. They said no. So we bet 100 yen each. I won." "So Chorofappynski finally made a move an someone eh?" Osomatsu teased. "Dont call me that!" Choro yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this was unsatisfactory and too short.


End file.
